Robotic Monster
The Robotic Monster, as it was officially designated by Annabeth Black (c. September 2018-18 July, 2019), was created by Mr. Stupid NoHead to wreak havoc on the city. Unbeknownst to everyone, the real reason it was created was to trick Baby Intelligence into killing it, bringing him in close proximity of the robot's creator. Biography Creation and destruction in 2019.]] The robotic monster was built in a special facility in the basement of the Wasp. Its primary creator was Mr. Stupid NoHead, alongside NoHead Marauder Annabeth Black. It was huge and had a black laser cannon and a single red eye. Thanks to Black, it also had the ability to fly. After its creation, which lasted for six months, it was shut down and kept in the facility from March 2019 until July. It was involved in Operation: Assault, where Mr. Stupid NoHead planned to use it to lure Peter Hecks to his death. The robot was able to destroy several tanks before it began an attack on the city. A group of police headed off to stop it. It was able to take down several of them, so they went to call their master, Sheriff Bladepoint, for reinforcements. He sent Zett, Peter Hecks, and a small squad of police to confront it. The robot was finally defeated when Peter arrived. It was already dueling four police when it turned and confronted the baby. As Peter rushed in, the robot’s attempts to kill him proved fertile, leading it to attempt to fire a claw at him. However, Peter disarmed it and the claw would not fire, thus leaving it vulnerable to Peter’s decapitating strike. Peter’s sword pierced its shell and extracted its core, shutting it down. It stood motionless for a few seconds before tipping over and falling into a lake. There, the robot exploded. Legacy The Attack on New York City claimed many lives, including the workers of Minister Maggot. Maggot came to blame the Police Grand Army for their deaths, and with a thirst for vengeance, which led to a duel that ended his attempts. Although Maggot's family were killed by the damage caused by the Robotic Monster, the A.I.'s destruction meant he turned his rage against the members of the Grand Army. Personality and traits The robotic monster was emotionless and ruthless, a true icon of its maker. It was vulnerable to electrocution; however, when deployed, it was a terror in its power and gadgets. This robot answered only to Mr. Stupid NoHead and Rotta Hecks, and was capable of switching between laser cannons and ion cannons, which allowed it to kill or injure enemies. It was extremely decisive, and occasionally relied on its tough armor to protect itself from harm. It was somewhat skilled in patience and stealth. Characteristics This robot was capable of switching between laser cannons and ion cannons, which allowed it to kill or injure enemies. It occasionally relied on its tough armor, which it utilized to protect itself from harm. It was highly effective against enemy artillery, as it could wait out of range with its cloaking device and then race inside the guns’ firing arc and tear its enemies apart. It could also use ion blasters to take down shields and could dominate infantry squads with its rapid-firing blasters, but was extremely vulnerable to swords. Appearances * * * * * Category:Masculine programming Category:Killed by Baby Intelligence Category:Amputees Category:NoHead war robot models Category:Villains